The New Lucy
by Lillian lover1234
Summary: It broke Lucy's heart when Natsu had kissed Lucy heart when she'd seen that incident and after that she'd taken a temporary leave and while ahe was away she'd had diffrent adventures and went to diffrent places until one day a mysterious man kissed her and told her that she'll be the next big thing as an idol. May have some bits of cy's Harem
1. People are crazy

Chapter One

Lucy was devastated when Natsu had kissed Lisanna in front of her she couldn't belive,

Her eyes she thought it was a dream a nightmare but she knew it was real but the only

Thing she knew was cry. She never dealt, a heartbreak by the dense Baka who always

Made her smile she thought wrong. The next she wanted to make a temporary leave from

Everyone even the one she love. She went to everything each day was something new a

Different adventure. Until she had met a man that wore a dark red t-shirt with black jeans, black

And red Nike with a touch of white and with that he wore a leather jacket with it all. Lucy thought "

That man he's a cutie but he looked trouble" without even noticing she got up and asked the troubled man. He looked at her with his light green eyes surprised but he smiled genuinely at her surprise look, soon He spoke" I … think I found what I've been looking for" after that the blond mage was confused but then smiled at the mysterious man and then from surprised that he kissed her she instantly turned as red as Ezra's hair she instantly thought "He was a mysterious man indeed" But soon as he pulled away he slipped a card in her pocket before she knew it he then yelled "Give me a call Blondie" as he walked away.

Lucy P.O.V (my first P.O.V)

"What the heck people are crazy now these day" said as the mysterious person walked away then she went in her pocket to see what he gave it her it was an idol agency she though that it will be good to change her life a bit so she decided to change and then give the mystery guy a call to join but as she read that the mystery guy name was Ren Takuto of the Takuto agency which was really famous she thought to herself finally going home. Her home was comfortable with a bright soft color of wall cover with tiny flowers of different color her, kitchen was fit for one and she had a two comforter bed with a cover of colorful dots. As she finally got home she was ready to take a long bubble bath her favorite shampoo and body soap that is strawberries and scented flowers. The bath she took was long and comfortable, when she was ready to go to for tonight as she thought about Takuto-kun and he is like trying to solve a puzzle that will keep her entertained for life until her eye lids grew heavier without knowing she went to sleep with a warm, fuzzy feeling deep inside her.

Lover: I hope u all understand that this was my very first fanfic so please go easy with the comments any questions review and I will try to answer it and also what do u think should I keep writing or make a new one so rate view and like if u want.


	2. My new schedule

Chapter two

As Lucy's day begin she knew if she wanted to become a idol she'd had to change. Lucy gave a call to Takuto Ren to have an interview because she'd knew she was ready. So Lucy did a little shopping and bought millions of diffrent types of clothes. After all that shopping she was feeling a little hungry so she'd went to a small cafe after that she'd gotten ready for her interview . She had worn a yellow half shirt that said perfect in white letters undeneth a black t-shirt with black shorts with a white belt and a yellow headband and black ankle length boots. After getting dress shed went to her interview.

When shedgotten to the office they were waiting for her to show up and the asstiance took her to her boss office shed saw Takuto-kun was wearing a black suit with a loosen blue tie. At the sight of the girl he was hapoy as he chuckled at the sight of her and said "**Really surprise to see you** here" he had said seductively shed smiled and said "_You had an offer for and i took it i hope you don't mind" _ shed smiled at him he was very happy that shed came he'd then said "**_You have a deal I'll let you be an idol here is your schedule and youre stage name will be... Lucifer Heart and you have to change yyour_**_ lifestyle" hed said to her she was ready she'd thanked him and left._

_Lucy P.O.V_

_As I left_the ccompany I'd went to the hair salon and cut my hair (kinda like levy s hair.I had had a tan highlights to go withit there was no more Lucy Heartphillia know she's Lucifer Heart.

* * *

**Hi everybody its me Animelover1242 sorry one of my doucuments had switched the real chapter 2 Love Lover (Lol)**


	3. Let's start the new day

Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V

I never thought that I would leave fairy tail after all their my family. But no more looking in to the past now awaits my future. As I woke up I had checked my alarm clock because today was the day I start my new career. As I got ready i had worn black skinny jeans that were ripped on my thighs , with a t-shirt witha white skull wth a red bow. She'd wore white combat boots and a red jacket. As she walk out of her apartment with a cup of coffe with 2 sugar cubes and cream vanilla cream. While looking at my schedule (hey kitties it is around 8 a.m.) 9:00 im having a photo shoot at 9:30 working on my publicity roll audition for modeling 10:00 working on my voice 12:00 break 2:00 having a tour with my agency 3:00 meeting with my agent at a cafe.

And so my busy schedule is over now I better hurry to my photoshoot. When I got ot my photoshoot it was so busy and when I came I had to change into a crystal blue dress as the theme of my photoshoot was a goddess it was at in between a forest with a lake and my makeup was done lightlymy hair was out was told to go into the lake and be in love, after that next I went to change into a gold dress that stopped at my thighs and it was long in the back then white stapples heels and gold and white makeup. As they choose which picture to be on sorcerers weekly I had to go to modeling agency when I got their it was millions of girls outside which made me nervous.

As I went in they gave me random questions and had did some shoots after that I went to the studio. That's when I met my producer Anderson Gold and he will help me with my song lyrics and so on. Then I went on my break of course doing a little shopping on my way to my agency. After that I met some people we laughed and talked and so on I cheked the time and I was late with my agent so I hurried and rushed to a cafe called Heavens Love and met my agent stacy she was pretty with red hair to her waist with a black dress and a white jacket. And I had hotten all my details out of everything whe'd finish our meal at around 5:00 as it was getting late I thought I should summon my favorite spirt of the all plue "I open the gate to Nicoli plue" as I saw my most favorite dog with it's orage cone nose that it was to hard to reisit to pick him up and I did as we walked all the way home. I met a little boy hos name was Lucas and he had orage hair with a white and yellow shirt with blue pants and black sneakers. He looked lost and I had helped him find his mom.

After that I met somebody that felt very familiar it was Ren-kun.

"Hello " he had said seductively

Shoked he would say that but I knew that voice was only for me I giggled because I was thinking so hard about this as I turned around we were inches apart and I could feel his breath on me it was intense as we stare at each other's eye's. They were a deep dark intense star in his deep blue eyes as I said

"Well hello Ren-kun im very shock to see you but I want to know why me" as I said

He chuckled and then he'd had say'd

Kitties listen up school started on monday and im officialy in the 7th grade and so I will try to update at least twice a weak so be happy. RATE REVIEW COMMENT and LIKE/FOLLOW

So don'forget me you arthur lover


	4. I'm in sorcerer weekly

Chapter 4

Ren's P.O.V

"Why me'" the blonde said which what even surprised me that is the real question that needs an answer, as I remember the day we first met.

_**Flashback**_

_I went to the park to look for inspiration even in the busiest time of the year there was nothing new that's when I saw a blonde walking her hair was shoulder lengthe as she wore a beige vest with a white shirt and with a pair of biege shorts and white combat boots but what stand out the most was her lips it was pink that matches her outfit it stand out but not that much she'd looked perfect. I wanted to know her to have her but as I see she looked almost as an angel which was so hard to find girls these days usualy covered in suffocating perfum and way too much make up. She was clearly diffrent when I saw her glanced my way which for me was a surprise until she'd went up to me until she'd said the most innocent way as possible but as soon as I notice her my body reacted way to fast I'd kissed her but had the courage to ask her to join my agency as i'd walked away with blush that could be seen from a mile away. And I wonder how she'd got me falling for her in secret. _

_End of Flashback_

As I said to the blonde "**You my dear Lucy caught my eye from the hole crowd with such beautie" **I chuckled at the sight of the blonde flushing very hardly it was quit cute you could say.

_**Time skip next month (too lazy to write)**_

Lucy's P.O.V

the photoshoot s that I took was now introduce on sorcerer weeklythe photo was of me in the forest with my knees to my chest and me looking to the sky wearing a clover green dress that reached to her ankles. After that my publicity image went up I was busy left and right having diffrent schedules.

(**somewhere in Magonlia)**

As the dragonslayer duo was on a mission with their exceeds (_**in this story lector os alive and frosch is a boy) **_stop at a news stand which made something caught thier eye it was the very own celestial mage that had quit fairy tail and nobody thoughts she'd be a professional idol.

(_**in fiore fairy tail guild)**_

_**Hey minna you can't belive this luxy is in sorcerer weekly looked at the team that came back from a misson.**_

_**Bam im finish so be happy my bunnies love , animelover a.k.a Rose kisses**_


	5. Summertime Sadness

_Chapter 5_

_**Hey guys I have been so busy these last few days and so I can't update that much so here is chapter 5 for ya. **_

_**Disclsimer I do not own fairy tail so don't sue me in the future. **_

xXx

Everyone was shock that there favorite (_**or should I say only celestial mage)**_ is now famous. And she has 2 albums out called Love me and forget me not. That her top song in the music history was summertime madness. After that evrybody take out there phones and look up the song as one had pulled up a video of lucy.

_**She was beautiful her hair was shorter and it was rainig outside and she was running away f4om her ex-lover.**_

_Lyrics_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, your the best_

_I got , my red dress on tonight_

_Dancing on the dark in the pale moonlight_

_Done my hair real big beauty queen style_

_High heels off, feeling alive_

_Oh,my god feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above sizzling like a snare_

_Honey im on fire I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_1,2,3,4_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, your the best_

_I've got that summer time , summer time sadness_

_S-s summertime summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm feelin electric tonight_

_Crusing down the coast goin_

_Bout 99_

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

_I know if I go I'll die happy tonight_

_Oh,my god feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above sizzling like a snare_

_Honey im on fire I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore _

_1,2,3,4_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, your the best_

_I've got that summer time , summer time sadness_

_S-s summertime summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I think I'll miss you forever_

_Like the starsmiss the sun in the morning sun_

_Later's better than never_

_Even if your gone I'm gonna drive_

_(drive, drive)_

_I've got that summer time , summer time sadness_

_S-s summertime summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, your the best_

_I've got that summer time , summer time sadness_

_S-s summertime summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

It was quite in the guild mesmorized by the blondes voice.

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

It's been a while since I lastsaw lucy I made a mistake I felt like somebody was controlling me but I couldn't move seeing lucy cry killed me I was always there to protect her but know she's gone.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

It was to early inthe morning but had to work until Ren-kun called me into his office and told me that I had a concert in magnolia. As the Information given to me im leaving tomorrow and I'll be staying there for 2 month's for my vacation for all that hard work and also my concert. As my manager bought me a house she had told me that I had to budget so don't spend it all ir was time to meet my old family again. But as then I look way different my hair was longer it was up to my waist. I died my haira light gold _**(like mavis hair color) **_the tips of my haor was black. My outfit was a army green t-shirt opened I was wearing a black bikini top with a pair of white jeans that are ripped on my thighs and a pair of black combat boots. With a pair of sunglasses. When I got there my agent texted me my adress so I can go check it out as I was walking somebody bumped me knocking my sunglasses. As people started talking out of nowhere people started chasing me. I took refuge in fairy tail as I walked in people were staring until I saw wendy crying then she started running to me saying "Lucy-san".

"W-wendy whats wrong" o said to the small blue haired girl

"I missed you so much" crying into my bossom

Then everybody started crying and ran up to me giving me a hug it was fun to be back. As I asked mirajane if master was in his office she said yes I could go up there anytime.

As I walked in masters office he was happy to see me

"Lucy welcome back home we all missed you" said the little old man

"Master if it's okay with you can I rejoin fairy tail" I said

"Yes my child in the same spot as I suppose" said master

"No i want it black and on the left of my stomach"

"Okay my child" he said while adding the magic stamp on my stomach.

"Thanks master I better get going ya know a big idol here"

As I walked downstairs saying bye to everybody now finally going home until I met the dragon slayer duo. When they saw me there faces brighten up well at least their exceeds. But before they could see me I ran away quickly so they couldn't see me. As I got to my apartment I took a warm shower my apartment bedroom was painted a light yellow with some hints of blue my bed was blue and the rest was blue, yellow, and white. As ifinish my shower I took out a pair of black matching underwear. My pajamas was a silky whote night gown as I creeped into bed I started to think that it was good to be home. As my eyelids grew heabier I started to went to sleep.

I woke up to the noise of chirpping blue birds out the window I felt refreshed as went to go get ready to got to the guild I took a shower. I wore a pair of blue shorts woth a black chain and mid thigh socks. I was wearing a grey and black sweatshirt and black pair of combat boots. Walking to the guild I heard there was a party their so I hurried there to see what happened. The great dragon slayer duo had joined the guild and thier exceeds. Well great if my life could get any better I had thought that's when team natsu had came in reall. As everybody saw me it was like a festival in the guild. As I was talking to levy about what I was doing since I was gone until the great sting eucliff had started to gt in fight with natsu I got up and went to the requet board. As I saw a request to attend a ball to kick some bandits ass it looked easy so I took it. All of a sudden the whole team of natsu and the dragon slayer duo was coming with me. I could feel it said disaster

_**Finish thanks for reading my mom like took my computer so I've been typing his on my tablet I had very much fun. The song was called summertime sadness by lana del ray. When I first heard this song I fell I love with it oh and yeah my poll is up know so vote.**_

_**Love, Rose**_


	6. Royals

**Chapter 6**

_**Lucy's .**_

As we all went on the train to marigeon _**(random town)**_ and we all decided to meet the person who assigned the job we took. It was a very young businesses owner he had spiked black hair wearing a black suit and a red bowtie. From the looks of him he looked good but not handsom but other people would probably faint seeing him. But of course I wasn't interested in him I just want this mission to be over with. As he begun telling us the information natsu and sting had to start a fight in the poor man's house. As he begun introducing him. "Hello my name is HenryJames" as the guy said. Then start explaining everything but then I zoned out of his conversation. After a few hours passed it was getting late so we all had gotten one big room to share as the boys had an all out brawl except rouge as me and him had a small chit chat here and there.

As we got to the hotel we all went over what we were doing at the grand ball and everbody had fair deal though I was paired with rogue. After that it was geting really late so we all agreed that we all went to sleep. **Next morning **as we all went and did a little shopping for the event and so on until I bumped into a person, as I looked fowaed I saw my best friend from my agency Lucas Francis. He was a blonde like me but a darker color his eyes were a beautiful green that shined. He had worn a army t shirt with baggy khaki pants with black jordans. As soon as I saw him a gave him a tackling hug. I was happy to see him again. As everyone was shocked at my behavior I helped my bff up. Then everyone wanted a explanation of what just had happened. We all went to the nearest cafe which was called I wish upon the starsas I started to explain.

_" this is lucas he is my bff from the agency that I made contact with" _as I said to the group of friends as they mod there heads.

_"Hi im also luce partner in the agency but right now im helping with luce big concert" as lucas started talking._

**Natsu P.O.V**

As I saw lucy hug some random dude on the streets I was jealous of the lucky bastard but then I was angry when the guy started hugging her back and he called lucy luce that was my nick name for her.

_**( Time skip at the ball lucas had joined in the mission and rogue, sting, and gray was jealous of lucas)**_

_Lucy P.O.V_

As I got ready for the ball I had a rosy pink dress that was strapless and had ruffles at the end my hair was down with soft curls that highlighted my skin and a pair of black and rosy pink shoes. My makeup was done by cancer and it was a small color of lip gloss anda touch of blush the rest was kept natural. As we all went to the ball people were staring at me and whispering about me. I didn't really xare as I kept walking gracefully. As henry announced that I was there and should give them a warm welcoming which surprised me because I wasn't notified about that. As I walked to the mocrophone I told the crowd that the song I will sing tonight is a un heard of to the public and they should enjoy.

_**Royals**_

_I've never seen a dimomd in the real flesh_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

_And im not proud of my address_

_In the torn up town no post code envy_

_But every song's like gold teeth _

_Grey goose trippin in the bathroom_

_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin the hotel room_

_We don't care we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

_But everybody's like cristal_

_Maybach, diamond's on your time piece_

_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught in your love afair_

_And we will never be royals (Royals)_

_It don't ruin in our blood_

_This kind of lux just ain't for us_

_We crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler (Ruler)_

_You can call me queen B_

_And baby I'll rule , I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_

_Let me live that fantasy_

_MY friends and I - we've cracked the code_

_We count the dollars on the train to the pfory_

_And everyone who knows us knows _

_That we're fine with this_

_We didn't come here from money_

_But every song's like gold teeth _

_Grey goose trippin in the bathroom_

_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin the hotel room_

_We don't care we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

_But everybody's like cristal_

_Maybach, diamond's on your time piece_

_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught in your love afair_

_And we will never be royals (Royals)_

_It don't ruin in our blood_

_This kind of lux just ain't for us_

_We crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler (Ruler)_

_You can call me queen B_

_And baby I'll rule , I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_

_Let me live that fantasy_

As I finish my song the whole world soinded like they were clapping and it was enjoying. As I thought that I was happy I made a decision to become an idol. But you know I have multiple mahic which I trained with multiple people that they won't notice if I use it.

After the party our reward was put in half because of all those baka s destroying everything.

Lucas had decided to join gairy tail which made me very happy as natsu said that he wanted to fight lucas he accepted it. But my bff is so awsome he could beat natsu in a minute but im way stronger with them I have proof ask lucas about our past. As everybody took bets on who will win 90% of the guild voted on natsu while me mavis master erza and laxus had voted for lucas.

Natsu started it all with his fire dragon roar which lucas dodged it hen lucas attacked with his Symphony of nature where all of a sudden natsu was trapped by nature as he stuggled to get he failed and then fainted becausenof too much magic drain. Lucas and I had walked the way home since he decided to stay over as the whole guild heard the conversation.

But it was only normal after all we were roomates any way. As me and lucas walked home we laughed and talk about everybody in the agency and guiod until we reached home and decided to hit the hay.

_**Time skip (in the morning)**_

As I stayed over luce house it was comfortable there since we've been togther since the first fay I met her we were inseparable. I felt the blonde was gamily that I can take care of her everyday.

_Flashback_

_As I remember that every was excited that there was a new idol that represent the new life of the agency she was popular as soon as she got there it was lu chan this and lu chan that I was tired. As soon as I saw the blonde age because my agent and her agent said that we should do a video shoot together which shocked me. I rarely get a chance to have a duet with people so she was my first which excites me when I met her at a cafe we started talking and became really close to each other. As we started working on our song we would do it about love. So then we boh made lyrics to deal with the theme so it was her song that was chosen it was Heart skipped a beat it show our voices and how it had a connection between our voice s. As we started to film our video it was perfect it was about two lovers in a tidal wave of mystery but there hearts never stopped beaying for each other._

_**Heart skipped a beat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading the songs are by the xx and lorde and thanks for all those helpful tipes stay tune for what happen next.**_

_**Love Lillian. **_


	7. This is not a chapter

_**Authors note**_

_**I am putting this chapter on hold. Gomen if you were waiting fr me to udate I will.**_

_**Since then have an good day...MereCat**_


	8. My son

**Chapter 7**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I looked around looking for a sign of civilization "Now who's idea is this?". Everyone pointed at natsu "So you're the baka who suggested that we will walk there. Now look where we are no where" I said walking to the new camping site. "Calm down luce look you might even show them your new power" Lucas said smiling goofy. I sighed "Lucas and I will find food so you natsu make the fire sting and rogue is watching to see if there is any trouble". I said pulling a tent out of my bag, "Lucas I need help setting up the tent" "Okay" he responded. We had so much fun as I watched him get stuck in the tent. Then I stopped as I turned around and saw a wolf. Black fur with a sapphire blue star on his head his eyes gold. "James". Saw the wolf turn into boy and ran up to hug me "Mama" I smiled "Gomen James the mission woukd be hard if you came". "No mama I'm supposed to protect you in any kind of danger" "Thank you". We started to walk to the camp as Lucas went fishing which wouldn't be hard for him. When we got to the camp sting and natsu got in a fight I saw that James was hiding behind me. "Sting, Natsu you two are the biggest idiots I ever seen" I said with a dark aura around me. Theh both shivered in fear "Lucy-chan who is that little boy" said rogue shocked that he talked. "This is James Hearphlilia my son he's 4 years old" "No mama 4 and a 1/2 years old" I patted his head. "Son! Luce you had a kid" I slapped his head "No you baka I'm too young I adopted him". "Mama where is Luc-nii san" "Lucas nii is at the lake you can see him later" he nods his head yes. I saw frosch and lector walk towards James and played with him. Lucas came back with some fish "Luc-nii san" James said running to hug him. "James!?". I walked towards Lucas and punched him "Did you leave my son by himself". He didn't respond I slapped him over and over. "Umm Lucy maybe you should stop until he wakes up". "Mama gomen it wasn't luc-nii san fault I ran away looking for you" I sighed "James never ever do that" he shook his head no. "Mama remeber when you first found me" I shook my head yes. "My first word was Mama I love you so much I couldn't take to see you leave" I picked him up and kissed his forehead "I'm sorry James". I heard someone's stomach growl. I glared at natsu "Mama I'm hungry too" I took the fish out of lucas hand "Let's eat"

~**Time skip 2 hours later**~

_James P.O.V_

"Mama's cooking is the best" "Mhmm" said a guy with pink hair. I got up and slapped him "Mama it's a pink haired baka". I hear laughing all around me "That's right James he is baka" said a guy with blonde hair. "James this is Rogue, Sting, and Natsu" mama said pointing to the three weird people. "James time to go to sleep" "Nooo! I don't wanna" I saw Mama cry "James don't wanna sleep with me". "No mama I do see" I went to lay in the tent. Mama put here hand around me, I went to sleep in her loving arms.

**Natsu P.O.V**

That kid how dare he slap me. He is so lucky that he's Luce child, I wonder if she has a boyfriend she's pretty enough to have one. Wait she is my nakama I would never think of her like that. But the things she calls clothes is just weird. It's unfair that luce get to have a whole tent for herself. I layed down in my sleeping bag as I closed my eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

**~Timeskip Next Morning**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up with two arms around me I looked around and saw James tiny arms around me then I saw someone unbelievable it was...

$$$$$$$$$$ ■○●▪ £^#£#*#&/^#&=^':,&:&#€$&/'"/(/£_#%#_#€^=*$€$&/(^=÷€$^#£/*/_

_**Thank you for reading I appreciate it ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue**_


End file.
